1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking apparatuses and, more particularly, to a cooking apparatus having a display on its operation panel.
2. Description of the Background Art
Microwave ovens known as one form of cooking apparatus have been devised in various manners for the convenience of users as will-be described. For instance, in a multi-function microwave oven as shown in FIG. 1, in the operation panel, there are provided start key 101 to instruct automatic heating or keys 102 to 105 to select "OVEN", "MICROWAVE", "GRILL" and "STEW" to instruct manual heating. The display includes names of dishes frequently cooked using the microwave oven or names of dishes characteristic of the microwave oven. For other dishes, a corresponding page of "Cooking Book" such as P-11 is displayed.
The microwave oven will probably have an increased number of functions in the future, and improvement of the operability is desired. The conventional microwave oven as described above has numerous keys and indications related to cooking on its operation panel which are complicated and cumbersome to use. Directions for dishes supposed to be frequently cooked by the microwave oven or dishes most suitably cooked by the microwave oven are displayed. As to other kinds of dishes, however, which page in the attached cooking book to find is simply displayed, the cooking directions are not available by the microwave oven itself, and the user may feel tiresome to use the device.